


We're Gonna Start A Fire

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon scrunched his face up as he began pulling his clothes off. Dallon followed suit but stopped when he was down to his briefs. He couldn’t help but go a little wide eyed when Brendon kept going and kicked off his own.</p><p>“What? You act like you’ve never seen my dick.”</p><p>Dallon scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. He ignored the mumbled, “Or sucked it.” and the smirk that came after it.</p><p>“I can put them back on if you’d like?”</p><p>It was clear he had no intention of doing so and was already dipping his toes into the water to test the temperature.</p><p>“I just wasn’t expecting it. It’s fine.” It was more than fine. He could already feel heat pooling in his stomach as he watched Brendon turn back and shoot him a playful smile before jumping into the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Start A Fire

It’s their first hotel night in more than a week and everyone is keeping to themselves, grateful to finally not constantly be in such close quarters. Brendon got paired up with Dallon and the two spent most of the evening watching shitty reality T.V. and napping.

When they finally woke up the sun had already set so they decided to order room service instead of bothering Zack to take them out for something. They ate on their beds as they watched the random teen comedy they had found and talked between bites.

They sent a text to the others to see if anything was going on that they’d be sad to not be apart of but everyone was taking it easy just like them. They agreed to meet up in the morning for breakfast and that was it for the night.

Brendon and Dallon were totally fine with this. Touring was always chaotic even when everything went smoothly and after being stuck on the bus for so long they were happy to just relax by themselves.

It wasn’t until around eleven o’clock that Brendon started to get antsy. Dallon was surprised that he had even lasted that long. Neither of them were tired since they had slept most of the day and now that it was night time they couldn’t just go out and find something to do.

Dallon was about to suggest they order something sweet to be sent up when Brendon clapped his hands together and smiled at him.

“We should go swimming!”

When they arrived that morning Dallon had noticed that the hotel had an indoor pool which he found fascinating for some reason. He had wanted to go for a swim but not in the middle of the night.

“Don’t pools close after a certain time?”

Brendon frowned. “I think so.”

Before Dallon could bring up something to cheer him up Brendon grabbed the phone off the nightstand and punched the button for the front desk. Dallon watched as he fidgeted on the bed and waited for someone to pick up.

“Yes, I was wondering what the pool hours are?” Dallon watched his face fall as the person at the other end answered. “Okay, thank you.”

He put the phone down and Dallon tried not to laugh at the way he was pouting.

“It closed at nine and it doesn’t open until ten tomorrow morning.”

Dallon gave him an empathetic look as he continued to flip through the few good channels they had. He ignored it when Brendon plopped down on his stomach and huffed. Every few minutes he’d sigh dramatically and roll over on the bed. After twenty minutes Dallon couldn’t take it anymore and jumped up.

“That’s it! Come on. Get your trunks.”

Brendon sat up and gave him a confused but interested look.

“Where are we going?”

“You wanted to go swimming so lets go swimming.”

“But-”

“I am not sitting here all night listening to you huff. Now, come on.”

“I don’t have my trunks. I left them on the bus.”

Dallon tried to keep the annoyed look off his face but couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Of course you did. Come on, we’ll figure something out.”

Never one to turn down an adventure, Brendon hopped up and followed Dallon to the door. He took the towels that he handed him from the bathroom and nodded when Dallon pressed a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet. He wasn’t usually the quietest person on earth but when he had a mission to accomplish, he could be as quiet as a mouse.

His mind started to make up a background story about the two of them being ninjas as they walked through the quiet hallway. Dallon was walking normally but Brendon tiptoed behind him, glancing around every corner to make sure they weren’t spotted. He knew they were both adults and allowed to do as they pleased but as he got older he had never quite been able to turn off his imagination. Not that he was complaining, he liked that about himself.

Dallon glanced back at him to make sure he was still there and smiled to himself when he caught on to what he was doing. Every now and then Brendon’s childish ways could get annoying, but for the most part Dallon loved that he could just let go and enjoy life no matter what they were doing. He felt himself start to hunch into himself and slowed down so he could tiptoe along next to him.

Brendon glanced at him and they shared a smile before they heard the click of a door from behind them and pressed themselves against the wall. When no one appeared they walked along the wall for a few feet and then resumed tiptoeing. They quickly slipped into the elevator when they reached it and pretended to hide from the camera the whole way down.

When they got to the lobby Dallon used his hands to signal to Brendon in ninja talk to hide out near the chairs in the corner. He gave him a stern nod then draped the towels over his head and slipped away.

Dallon laughed to himself and watched him for a few seconds before he looked around for the sign he had seen earlier. He found the directory on one of the walls and traced his finger along the map from the spot he was at now to the pool. It wouldn’t be hard to find and he was sure there’d be signs along the way to help him but he still took the time to glare at the map hard like it was important he memorize it. Brendon might not be here but it was still fun to stay in character.

He spotted the man behind the desk eyeing him and hurried off before he could ask him if he needed help. He didn’t want anyone taking note of them and getting suspicious. He found the hall leading to the pool in no time but when he got to the final door it was locked. He shoved on it knowing it wouldn’t give and pouted at the pool he could see through the glass.

“So close, yet so far.”

He glanced around the empty hall like a key might suddenly appear but all he got was the quiet buzzing of the fluorescent lights overhead. He tapped a finger against the window before hurrying back to the lobby.

He put on his most innocent face as he walked up to the front desk and smiled at the bored looking man behind it.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Uhhh, yeah, I was at the pool earlier and I think I might have left my wallet there? I went to check but it’s locked.”

He tried not to bounce on his toes as the man stared at him.

“I’m sorry but the pool is closed for the night. I can let you in right at ten and we can see if it’s in there. If you’d like I can look in the lost and found for you? I’m sure someone on the cleaning crew would have found it.”

Dallon bit his lip and tried to think of a way around this. He nodded his head and agreed to have him look in the lost and found while he tried to think up another way to get the keys to the pool. He leaned on the counter as the man turned to a cabinet behind the desk and began to rifle through it. After a few minutes he turned around with a genuinely sorry look on his face that made Dallon’s stomach churn with guilt.

“I’m sorry, there’s no wallet in there. I can keep an eye out to see if one turns up.”

Dallon nodded and mentally bullied himself into not giving up. They had a mission to accomplish.

“I’m pretty sure it’s under the chair I was at earlier. I’d wait till morning but we’re leaving in an hour and my pass is in there. I’m in a band and I kind of need it to get, well, everywhere.”

Curiosity took over the man’s face and Dallon knew he had him. He tried to keep the victorious grin off his face but wasn’t sure if he’d succeeded.

“What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t. Dallon Weekes. I play bass for Panic! at the Disco.”

This was the first and probably only time he would ever use his name and the band to get something but he figured it’d be worth it to see the smile on Brendon’s face if they got to have a midnight swim all to themselves.

He watched as something clicked in the man’s head and a bright smile spread across his face. He looked around the empty lobby then leaned across the desk towards Dallon.

“I can’t leave my post but if you promise to bring it right back I can give you the key to the pool.”

Dallon unleashed the smile that had been fighting to get free and nodded eagerly.

“Of course. I’ll be in and out. Just need to grab it then meet up with the crew.”

The guy’s eyes were wide with wonder of talk of life on the road. He seemed like a genuinely nice person and Dallon felt bad for lying to him. He made a mental note to leave him good praise and a tip before they left. He gave him a grateful look as he handed him the keys and pointed out the right one to open the door.

“Thank you so much. I’ll be right back.”

The man nodded and turned to straighten up his desk as Dallon hurried off towards the pool. He hissed at Brendon as he passed the seating area where he was hidden in plain sight beneath his towels and nodded for him to follow. He seemed to get that he needed to not be seen and smoothly slipped after him without the man behind the desk noticing.

They didn’t talk as they made their way down the quiet hall but Brendon couldn’t help but bounce on his toes as Dallon got the door unlocked. As soon as they were inside he punched out at Dallon’s arm.

“Dude, you fucking did it! How’d you get him to give you the keys?!”

Dallon shrugged and could feel his face burn red.

“I might have used the band.”

He kept his eyes on the ground as Brendon’s laugh echoed through the room.

“Finally using your status, eh?”

Dallon shot him a scowl and folded his arms. Brendon knew he never wanted to be one of those people.

“Face it, Weekes. You’re hot shit.”

A smile broke out on Dallon’s face making him shove at Brendon who shoved back. Before they could get carried away he placed his hands up in surrender.

“Okay I have to get the keys back. You stay in here and open the door for me when I get back.”

Brendon nodded and saluted him before turning to plop down onto a lounge chair. Dallon shook his head and smiled then made his way back to the lobby.

He was glad he had stuck his wallet in his pocket before they left the room and pulled it out to wave at the guy in fake success as he handed him back the keys.

“Thank you so much, I know you didn’t have to do that for me.”

The guy batted his hand towards him letting him know it was nothing.

“No problem. Glad I could help. Have a nice night.”

“You too.”

Dallon gave him one last grateful smile before he turned to head off towards the elevators. When he felt like enough time had passed and he wouldn’t be spotted he sprinted across the lobby and towards the hallway leading to the pool. He didn’t stop to see if he had been caught and tapped on the glass to get Brendon’s attention.

Once he was inside they made sure the door clicked shut before standing and staring at each other with childish grins on their faces.

“We did it!”

“You mean YOU did it.”

“Oh come on, you helped!”

Brendon scrunched his face up as he began pulling his clothes off. Dallon followed suit but stopped when he was down to his briefs. He couldn’t help but go a little wide eyed when Brendon kept going and kicked off his own.

“What? You act like you’ve never seen my dick.”

Dallon scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. He ignored the mumbled, “Or sucked it.” and the smirk that came after it.

“I can put them back on if you’d like?”

It was clear he had no intention of doing so and was already dipping his toes into the water to test the temperature.

“I just wasn’t expecting it. It’s fine.” It was more than fine. He could already feel heat pooling in his stomach as he watched Brendon turn back and shoot him a playful smile before jumping into the pool.

Dallon wasted no time jumping in after him. He had been expecting the water to be a cold shock but instead he was surrounded by warmth. He could feel his whole body relax as he floated on his back and let his arms splay out around him.

He peaked an eye open when Brendon’s splashing around stopped and it grew quiet. He could see his face popping out of the water from his nose up. He slowly started to come towards him and before Dallon could realize what he was doing he was lunging out at him and dragging him down underwater.

When they emerged laughing and gasping for air Dallon plunged right back down and yanked him under by his leg. They were in the deep end of the pool now and with only the dim pool lights around they could vaguely make out each other’s faces. Brendon had locked his arms around the back of Dallon’s neck as they kicked trying to keep themselves under. Dallon watched the way Brendon’s hair danced around him and couldn’t help but smile. Brendon smiled back then he was pulling himself to him to bring their lips together.

Both were afraid of opening their mouths and inhaling water but kept their lips pressed together as they started to shoot back to the surface. Brendon kept his arms around Dallon’s neck as they caught their breath and shook the water out of their eyes. Dallon gripped his hands tighter on Brendon’s hips and slowly began to kick them back towards the shallow end. Brendon didn’t make it easier for him as he kept tipping forward to steal more kisses and ended up pushing Dallon back underwater. He stopped once his feet could touch the bottom again and held Brendon to him as he tugged on his legs so he could wrap them around his waist. He could already feel his dick pressing hard between them 

Brendon let out a frustrated noise and pushed Dallon back until he was pressing up against the side of the pool. He flipped them around so he was the one pressed against the ledge and reached down under the water to get Dallon’s briefs off. Dallon laughed when he flung them back over his head and they hit the wall with a loud splat. A quick smile flashed across Brendon’s face before it disappeared and he was back to pulling on Dallon’s hair and kissing him eagerly.

Before long he pulled back, breathing hard and reached for Dallon’s hand. He brought it back and placed it on his ass as he bit down on Dallon’s lip.

“Come on. I want you.”

Dallon felt something spark deep down inside him and tightened the hold he had on Brendon’s ass before moving his hand lower. Brendon brought a leg up to wrap around Dallon’s waist and once he got two fingers in he hissed out harshly.

“Fuck. Okay, let’s just, fuck. Just fuck me.”

He wasn’t sure if it’s the chlorine or if it’s just been that long but the sting of Dallon’s fingers had his dick dying down.

Dallon kissed at his face and neck as he lifted Brendon’s legs up to wrap around his waist. He locked his arms around Dallon’s neck to keep himself in place and the groan he let out as Dallon pushed all the way in echoed through the room.

“Shit. Give me a sec.”

Dallon still had a grip on him and nodded against his shoulder as he tried to hold still. Brendon’s arms were wrapped tight around his neck with his head resting on Dallon’s shoulder. He was breathing hard and when Dallon asked if he’s okay he nodded against him.

After a few more seconds, just when Dallon thought he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore with every nerve in his body screaming for more, he felt Brendon work his hips on him and bit back a groan.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, come on.”

He rolled his hips again and let Dallon press him back against the wall of the pool so he could brace his hands on the ledge and thrust into him. Brendon’s head tipped back as he moaned and Dallon couldn't help but lean down to bite at his neck making his body jerk and Dallon smirk as he moved harder against him. He worked up a rhythm and if the spikes of pleasure shooting through him didn’t feel so fucking amazing Brendon would have giggle at how the water is splashing around them. Dallon moved into him and the two created a tiny flurry of tidal waves around them.

The water felt weird against him and all the different sensations at once was almost too much. He couldn't move his hands from around Dallon’s neck without sinking down and he almost cried in relief when Dallon moved a hand down between them to stroke his neglected cock.

He came with a few hard strokes and Dallon deep inside him and hoped his voice didn’t echo further than the pool hall. His back hurt where it was digging into the side of the pool and he could already feel the bruise that would be there tomorrow. He focused on working his hips down a few more times until Dallon was following him right off the edge.

Dallon's knuckles were white from gripping the ledge and his breath was hot against Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon hissed in pain as he pulled out and he was glad he didn't have to stand and could just let the water hold him up.

Dallon took no time to catch his breath and quickly moved back in to kiss him. When he finally pulled back his hair was sticking up everywhere while Brendon’s clung wet to his face.

“This was such a great idea.”

“Do you think they’re going to notice my jizz floating around?” His face was amused but Dallon’s scrunched up in disgust.

“Oh god. Kids swim in here! We are horrible people.”

Brendon’s head tipped back as he laughed hard and full and even though Dallon really did feel a sting of guilt he couldn't help but smile.

“I’ll sneak back up to the room and get a soda or something out of the mini bar to pour in here so they have to clean it. Does that ease the guilt, Mr. Conscience?”

Dallon’s stomach fluttered but he was too distracted by Brendon’s smile to worry about it.

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

“Good. Now pull me to the shallow end I have a mission to complete.”

Dallon lifted a hand to his forehead and saluted him then grabbed his arm and spun him around a few times before pulling him towards the steps. Maybe breaking the rules wasn’t always so bad after all.


End file.
